Pirate Treasures
__TOC__ Help the Mermaid search for the rigging of the mysterious pirate ship. She will pay you with the same coin and will assist you in unraveling the mysteries of the ship's captain. The air in this bulge is saturated with romantics of adventures, dust of treasures, strong and mouldy smell of fish, sea and sweat. Unravel the mystery of the missing captain, and you'll receive an award! Magic Rigging Ropes Prosper Bull: Andrew, we've got another problem. How can we mount all the sails to the masts? I've looked everywhere on the deck but haven't found a single piece of any cable. The cable must have drowned. We need help. I think I know someone who can help us get the cables from the bottom of the gulf. The Mermaid is our friend. She will help us. *You need 3 Hemp Cables from the Mermaid *Get 3 Jute Halyard from the Mermaid *Assemble the Magic Rigging Ropes Prosper Bull: Look Andrew, we've collected all the Rigging Ropes that were scattered around here. We are exploring the old boat and trying to find out where it came from and why it is here. The only thing which is clear to me at the moment is that the boat and all its rigging are at least two hundred years old. Ship Journal Prosper Bull: The owner of the Café has an active personality and a good sense of humor. He is going to name the Café Face-toFace with Ghosts and will be attracting clients with an opportunity to have fun with ghosts. I have another suggestion. Let's taste some real naval drinks and look through the Journal. *You need 3 Navy Grogs from the Mermaid *Get 3 Apple Ciders from the Mermaid *Assemble the Ship Journal Prosper Bull: Look Andrew, I have found an old Journal in the compagnion cabin of the boat. The Journal is a bit damaged with sea water. Some letters have become blurry. However, it's still possible to decipher that the schooner is called Santa Maria and that she was built in 1792 in the stocks of Marseilles. I wonder how she's got into our modern world. Did the boat travel like a ghost? Captain's Journal Astronomer Andrew: Let's ask the Mermaid to help us assemble the complete Captain's Journal. Perhaps we'll find the missing pages. Let's see, where is our big Magnifying Glass? *You need 3 Naval Magnifying Glasses from the Mermaid *Get 3 Inkpots from the Mermaid *Assemble the Captain's Journal Astronomer Andrew: Alas Prosper you are right again. The last record in the journal is dated with July 1813 and talks about Tortuga Island, the land of turtles and pirates from all over the Carribeans. I suppose something magical happened that day. This happened exactly two hundred years ago. Good Neighbors Prosper Bull: We must ask the Mermaid for a favor. She should help us throw the Magic Gangway on board so that we can explore the entire boat. Who knows, we might find enchanted treasures somewhere in a bulge. Besides, we also need Torches and Lights to find our way in the dark bulges. *You need 3 Marine Torches from the Mermaid *Get 5 Siren Lights from the Mermaid at friends' places Astronomer Andrew: Since we needed good illumination to explore the boat thoroughly we had to ask our neighbors for help. Besides, one shouldn't forget that the boat is full of ghosts. Therefore, we had to get a good stock of magical ghost traps. Gangway to Boat Prosper Bull: Andrew you understand that the boat has sailed here through the Time Portal. That's why we'll have to be careful. Otherwise she will sink several hundred years back. In the best case scenario we'll find ourselves in a company of cruel pirates. In the worst case we can die. *Find 2 Invisible Southwesters from the Mermaid *Get 2 Ghost Trenchs from the Mermaid *Assemble the Twilight Gangway Astronomer Andrew: That is why we have asked the beautiful Mermaid to provide us with special clothes that can temporarily protect us from ghosts. Hurry up to put on your Magic Southwester and the Protective Trench Coat. The Twilight Gangway which leads to the boat is shimmering in the dark. Let our adventures begin! Pirate Dragon Prosper Bull: Hardly had we stepped on the Twilight Gangway when a pirate guard blocked our way. Oh boy! it is a one-legged dragon with a pierced ear. Look at how he is swinging his sword. I am afraid he might hurt us. We must neutralize him quickly. Andrew, please, hurry up! *Organize an expedition to the Pirate Dragon and feed him. *Explore the Pirate Ship (further quests see there) Prosper Bull: All right, the dragon is temporarily sedated. Now we can explore the phantom ship. Can you hear how quiet it is Andrew? There is not a single living soul on the ship. The crew has mysteriously disappeared. Oh, there is a piece of paper fastened to the wall with a knife ahead of you Andrew. What is it? Can you read it? Reward: Pirate Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Black Mark Category:Event